


RinHaru week 2017

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rinharu Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Antología dedicada a la pareja Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase del anime Free!
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1. Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Estas historias están completas desde el 2017, pero es la primera vez que publico aquí xD

Un par de años habían pasado desde que ambos terminaron la preparatoria y, si bien no habían perdido contacto, sus caminos estaban más alejados de lo que se hubiera creído al saber que seguían la misma meta. Los entrenamientos eran constantes y no tenían el suficiente tiempo para salir con sus amigos y menos aún considerando la distancia.

No es que estuviera arrepentido de su decisión o que prefiriera haber tomado un camino diferente, es sólo que, desde la última competencia en que habían participado juntos, cierta sensación de nostalgia había surgido en el pelirrojo haciendo que extrañara aquellos días y sobre todo extrañaba cierta presencia.

-Rin ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó curiosa e incluso un poco preocupada la mujer al notar a ese chico alegre y efusivo tan distante y distraído.

-¿Huh? No es nada, sólo estoy muy concentrado en los entrenamientos y pensando en todos los pendientes que aún tengo.

-Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes decirlo ¿Verdad? No tienes que cargar con el peso tú solo.

-Lo sé pero de verdad todo está bien-hizo a un lado el plato a medio comer que tenía enfrente-Tengo que ir a estudiar, lo lamento...-y ante la mirada atenta de la mayor caminó hacia su habitación.

Lo que menos quería era preocuparla pues estaba consciente de que lo conocía suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, pero se sentía un poco ridículo al pensar que algo tan insignificante, al menos así lo quería ver, como un nuevo distanciamiento con sus amigos pudiera afectarlo.

Intentaba dedicar todo el tiempo a su formación como nadador profesional y pensar lo menos posible en su situación emocional por más difícil que pareciera. "Pudiste soportarlo cuando eras más pequeño y débil, esto no es más que una nueva prueba para que demuestres todo lo que has aprendido y madurado", se decía para motivarse y poder seguir adelante.

-Aún tenemos una promesa por cumplir Haru, no voy a rendirme ahora...

Y mientras él seguía intentando concentrarse sólo en las prácticas, y pensando que era demasiado infantil lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, su amigo pasaba por una situación similar pues, aunque no supiera definir qué era lo que le tenía en ese estado, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Haru, has estado todo el día distraído ¿Estás comiendo y durmiendo bien?-sentía los ojos verdes de su amigo clavados en él, inspeccionando cada una de sus reacciones para asegurarse que no ocultara nada.

-Makoto, no es necesario que sigas preocupándote por mí. Estoy acostumbrado a mantenerme por mi cuenta y, aunque no lo creas, ahora más que nunca debo estar pendiente de esos temas o de lo contrario las prácticas serían agotadoras e insufribles.

-Pero no te ves igual que siempre ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-seguía mirándolo sin poder evitar estar consternado por ese pequeño cambio.

-No es preocupación, sólo me pregunto cómo está llevando las cosas Rin-dijo en tono indiferente mientras tomaba una porción del platillo frente a él-Sé que está acostumbrado al ritmo de trabajo y no es como si no hubiéramos hablado un poco pero desde la última vez que lo hicimos lo noto extraño por más que dice que todo está bien.

-Quizá deberías escribirle y dejar que te cuente como ha estado y todas esas dudas que tienes, seguramente luego de eso podrás estar más tranquilo...-fue el consejo que le dio mientras sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

Y es que ¿Para qué mentir? El azabache también pasaba por una situación que lo alteraba un poco pues estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido luego de la visita a Australia, que el de ojos rubí también había experimentado, además del descubrimiento de aquello que realmente quería hacer con su vida.

Había preferido dejar el tema por la paz pues entendía que así como él tenía muchos largos y un poco pesados entrenamientos, su amigo los tenía de la misma manera pues estaban a sólo unos meses de presentarse en una de sus primeras competencias juntos luego de que salieran de preparatoria.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y ninguno de los dos quería exteriorizar su sentir; muchas cosas estaban pasando y simplemente las ignoraban _por el bien de la competencia_ , aunque lo que realmente buscaban era descifrar el motivo para tener ese estado de ánimo que para nadie pasaba desapercibido.

El pelirrojo se mantenía distante, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin siquiera notar lo cerca que estaba de reencontrarse con aquel que lo mantenía distraído, apenas y se daba cuenta de cuando comenzaban y terminaban las prácticas.

Una noche, a tan sólo una semana de las competencias, se encontraba frente a la mesa escuchando el monólogo de la mujer, que ella intentaba volver una conversación aunque sin mucho éxito, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban entre recuerdos y anhelos.

-¿No te entusiasma?-preguntó de repente mientras lo observaba, creyendo que al menos estaría un poco interesado en el tema por el que ahora preguntaba-Llevas esperando este día desde que eras pequeño, te has esforzado mucho cada día y, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sé que tu rendimiento ha mejorado incluso desde antes que volvieras.

-Yo...-se pasó la mano por el cabello por fin escuchando las palabras que le dirigían-En verdad lo lamento, no es que sea grosero ni que esté desinteresado en el tema, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en mente y no puedo concentrarme.

-Puedo darme cuenta de eso... Pero deberías verte un poco más feliz, además de todo en esta competencia por fin vas a encontrarte con Haru ¿No es cierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico, es verdad que estaba emocionado, tanto por el evento como por ver a su amigo y eterno rival, pero no podía ocultar que también se sentía un poco ansioso por el mismo hecho.

-Sí, esta es nuestra primera competencia desde hace mucho... No he hablado con él últimamente pero cuando lo hicimos me dijo que se presentaría-rio un poco antes de ver a la mujer-Le prometí que no lo dejaría ganar fácilmente y él insistió en que dejara de hablar y se lo demostrara en la piscina.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír viendo el cambio tan repentino en el chico pues, después de tantos días, por fin había conseguido que ese rostro cansado y distraído formara una de sus mejores sonrisas.

En cuanto al azabache simplemente seguía en las mismas condiciones, no había tenido suficiente tiempo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo en las últimas semanas y lidiaba sólo con todos los pendientes y sus emociones.

-¿No has hablado con Rin?-preguntó esa tarde mientras charlaban por teléfono-Recuerdo que dijiste que competirían juntos por fin y que una vez más prometió vencerte.

-Sabes que siempre es así con él, pero le dejé en claro que competiría más en serio que nunca-fue la respuesta que dio mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas y revisar que todo estaba en orden pues al día siguiente, durante la tarde, partiría para la competencia.

-Dale mis saludos y dile que espero que podamos vernos pronto, seguro a Nagisa y Rei les alegraría mucho también.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes... Y antes de que empieces a hacerlo prometo que estaré bien, si puedo te llamaré para avisarte como estuvo el viaje-casi pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del castaño pues había adivinado por completo lo que iba a decirle; sin más se limitó a desearle suerte antes de despedirse y dejarlo nuevamente con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El gran y tan esperado día había llegado: había personas por todos lados, entre personal del lugar, entrenadores, nadadores, gente de medios y patrocinadores; no tenía más que un par de horas de haber llegado e iba rumbo al hotel en que se hospedarían pues, aunque su estancia no sería muy larga, por cuestiones de seguridad y orden los organizadores preferían tener concentrados a todos en un mismo lugar.

La vista era en verdad maravillosa, el lugar se veía bastante atareado y definitivamente estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido durante su vida como nadador pero simplemente sentía que algo faltaba.

-Muy bien chicos, estas son las habitaciones asignadas para ustedes. Compartirán con alguno de sus compañeros y tendrán lo que resta del día para instalarse y descansar. A partir de mañana serán asignados los horarios de las prácticas...

Y fue así como, sin tener tiempo siquiera de buscar entre los presentes, terminó encerrado en su habitación escuchando a sus compañeros hablar de lo pesado que fue el viaje, lo entusiasmados que estaban por ver el recinto en que nadarían y un montón de cosas más que tenían al pelirrojo sin cuidado pues, al menos por el momento, estaba más interesado en la aparición del ojiazul.

Por otra parte, el más bajo llevaba un par de horas en el lugar, por fin había terminado de desempacar y de ducharse para destensar sus músculos luego del viaje y lo único que quería era poder dormir un poco antes de las prácticas del día siguiente.

No podía negar que también había esperado encontrar al chico durante su llegada o incluso en el elevador mientras iban hacia su habitación, ni siquiera cuando bajó a la recepción en busca de su entrenador, pudo coincidir.

Curiosamente las habitaciones de estos dos estaban en el mismo piso y a tan sólo unas cuantas de por medio, sin embargo, ambos estaban tan ensimismados, que permanecieron el resto del día en sus respectivos cuartos intentando despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas para el día siguiente.

Por fin llegó el momento de la verdad, después de tanto sabrían el horario que les fue asignado para realizar la práctica previa y tendrían una oportunidad más para encontrase en otro momento que no fuera la carrera.

A Rin le había tocado uno de los primeros turnos, cosa que le motivaba bastante pues tendría más tiempo para el resto de preparativos que aún tenía pendientes.

La práctica no duraba mucho además de que compartirían el espacio con tres equipos más y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que uno de ellos fuera el de su amigo; sin embargo, pese a todos sus deseos no logró encontrarse en ningún momento, pues al otro chico la práctica le había sido asignada dos turnos luego del suyo, haciendo imposible el encuentro antes o después pues apenas salió de la alberca corrió a las duchas y luego a su habitación.

Por su parte, Haru había permanecido, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, concentrado únicamente en la práctica y los consejos que el entrenador daba para cada uno.

Así fue como el día concluyó, sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a intentar encontrarse con el otro, prefiriendo despejar su mente y relajarse para estar preparados al día siguiente.

* * *

El nuevo día había llegado y junto con él la primera competencia en que se enfrentarían a tan sólo unos minutos de comenzar. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y antes que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada a la piscina, atento a la voz del anunciador que le daría paso.

Se notaba mucho menos tenso que al principio, la tensión había desaparecido de su rostro y en su lugar se había instalado una gran sonrisa, clara muestra de la satisfacción que le causaba poder presentarse en ese momento.

Se posicionó en su carril, terminando de arreglarse el gorro y dispuesto a colocarse los googles, de esa manera que tanto lo caracterizaba, mientras escuchaba las últimas instrucciones de su entrenador. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por la voz que resonaba en el estadio anunció a aquel que tanto había esperado, haciendo que olvidara por completo la situación y el lugar en que se encontraban centrando su vista en el nadador que recién entraba con su inexpresivo rostro y su figura sólo un poco cambiada.

Su vista se posó en él, analizando cada una de sus facciones intentando descifrar el sentimiento que en su rostro se mostraba y de nuevo se topaba de frente con la pared pues por más que lo observara no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y fue en ese momento que el azabache levantó su mirada y por unos segundos se encontró con la carmín que seguía observándolo; y si no fuera porque el recién llegado volvió rápidamente su rostro hacia el agua podría jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Una vez que el resto de competidores terminaron de hacer su entrada, todos se dispusieron a tomar sus posiciones y el más alto quiso aprovechar el momento para hacerle notar su presencia que, al parecer durante todo ese tiempo, su amigo había estado ignorando.

-¿Tan preocupado estás porque pueda ganarte que prefieres fingir que no estoy a tu lado?-las palabras salieron casi como un reto, sólo quería molestarlo un poco y ver su reacción.

-No creo que pienses lo mismo una vez que te haya ganado-y por extraño que pareciera, los labios del otro se habían curvado en una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato se contagió en el contrario.

Unos segundos después, el pitido que anunciaba su salida sonó y, no sin antes dedicarse una última mirada, ambos partieron rumbo a la meta.

* * *

Se encontraba en los vestuarios terminando de asearse, la adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo y su semblante estaba del todo recuperado. Tenía una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba la emoción que sintió durante la carrera, su amigo estaba a su lado terminando de secar su cabello para poder poner su camiseta de una vez por todas.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-mostró sus afiliados dientes mientras se sentaba a su lado esperando que pudieran salir-Aún tengo mucha energía, podría nadar otros doscientos o cuatrocientos metros más.

-Sigues bastante emocionado ¿No? Esta no es la primera vez que te veo en una competencia pero definitivamente algo distinto hay en tu forma de nadar-su voz apenas se escuchaba pues su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una toalla y aún había mucho bullicio en el exterior.

-No te quedas atrás, sabes que siempre me ha gustado la forma en que lo haces pero definitivamente hoy fue una de tus mejores actuaciones. Quizá te parezca un poco extraño que lo diga pero no me había vuelto a sentir así desde el revelo que tuvimos hace tres años. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del de ojos azules, recordaba a la perfección el día en que tuvo que ser quien tomara la iniciativa y llevara al pelirrojo a aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Te has ejercitado ¿Verdad?-la mirada confundida del más bajo se clavó en él, no entendía a que venía ese comentario-Se ve que tu masa muscular ha aumentado, tus músculos están mejor definidos y te notas menos delgado que cuando estábamos en preparatoria.

-Te oyes exactamente igual que Kou...-desvío su mirada, no es que se sintiera incómodo con su comentario sino que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de esos pequeños cambios hasta el día en que registraron su peso-Después de todo tenían que parecerse en algo además del color de cabello y ojos.

-¡Oi! No sé qué intentas decir con eso pero de ninguna manera te lo dije con esa intención. Sólo estoy diciendo que se nota el esfuerzo que has puesto en esto, eres más serio respecto a tu rendimiento y, por lo que vi, dejaste de pensar que no debes preocuparte por tus tiempos.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras tomaba asiento justo a su lado, varias cosas habían cambiado en su forma de actuar luego de entender que ese es el camino que quiere seguir y sólo había hablado de ello con el castaño, apenas podía creer que lo supiera aún sin siquiera haber hablado del tema.

-¿Sabes...?-giró su rostro para poder mirarlo con su pequeña sonrisa sin borrar-Estuve pensando en ti durante las últimas semanas... Es extraño pero estaba un poco ansioso por volver a nadar juntos y antes de que pienses que estaba asustado déjame decirte que no es así, sólo... No lo sé, no estaba del todo tranquilo al pensarlo-sacudió su cabello un poco desviando su mirada sin poder decir más a causa de la vergüenza.

-También pensé en ti, me preguntaba como estabas llevando los entrenamientos. Durante todo este tiempo ni siquiera tuve un momento para enviarte un mensaje-sus miradas se cruzaron; Rin no podía creer, por una parte, que también ocupara sus pensamientos como lo había hecho su amigo con los propios, y por otra, que lo dijera de manera tan sincera.

Un tenue sonrojo se colocó sobre sus mejillas mientras se perdía en la mirada azul del chico a su lado, se sentía un poco confundido y sin saber que decir o hacer, provocando que el otro lo mirara de la misma manera. Estaban en silencio, pero no uno incómodo de los que sólo esperas escapar, sino uno de esos que parecen durar sólo un instante mientras buscas las palabras correctas para expresarte.

Sin embargo, lo que menos pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo eran palabras, sólo podía ver sus recuerdos, todos ellos con el chico presente, y las sensaciones salían a flote sin que pudiera detenerlas. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin poder siquiera razonar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo sabía que de un momento a otro sus ojos se habían cerrado y sus labios se habían plantado sobre los contrarios.

Haru abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible sorprendido a causa del contacto, sin embargo no era capaz de rechazarlo o siquiera alejarlo un poco. No entendía lo que pasaba y sólo podía ver el color subir por el rostro de su amigo quien se negaba a separarse.

Lentamente sus labios se habían separado, casi por inercia, mientras las manos de su amigo se colocaban sobre las suyas presionándolas sólo un poco. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir la cercanía del chico y al hacerlo una nueva sensación se coló por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Aún no lograba entender lo que ocurría pero de algo estaba seguro y era que, por más extraña que hubiese sido su acción no tenía la necesidad de detenerlo. Con los ojos cerrados el contacto se sentía distinto, podía sentir lo suave y carnosos que eran los labios del otro, lo cálidas que eran sus manos que lo presionaban como si temiera que desapareciera y el creciente deseo de que no se detuviera.

Empezó a vagar por sus recuerdos y en cada uno el más alto estaba presente, desde su primer encuentro durante la escuela primaria hasta su discusión una vez que el chico había regresado de Australia, pasando por sus primero relevos juntos y, sin duda alguna, esa visita que le hizo tomar una decisión y luchar por seguir sus sueños.

Los labios de Haru eran fríos, al menos así los sintió en un principio pues con el pasar del tiempo fue contagiándolos de su propio calor, eran más suaves de lo que parecían y, contrario a lo que creyó apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, no dejaban el característico sabor a caballa que tanto consumía al menos en tiempos anteriores.

Ambos tenían sus propias sensaciones en ese momento pero, si en algo podían coincidir, es que ese beso los hizo vibrar mucho más que todos sus encuentros en el agua o bajo los árboles de cerezo. Los recuerdos de momentos así no abandonaban su mente pero ni siquiera ambos juntos podrían causarles lo que estaban experimentando.

Tras un par de segundos más se separaron al fin, tan lentamente que parecía no tuvieran intenciones de hacerlo. Las mejillas del más alto se confundían con el color de su cabello, mientras las del azabache apenas tenían una leve tonalidad rosada sobre ellas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y con un brillo que sólo unas cuantas cosas habían podido provocar.

-Yo...-las palabras salían de manera torpe de sus labios, no sabía de qué manera justificar lo que había hecho.

-Es hora de irnos ¿O no? Sólo teníamos quince minutos para regresar con nuestro grupo y estoy seguro de que han pasado más de veinte-no quiso darle tiempo a más explicaciones, no tenía intenciones de escuchar disculpas o arrepentimientos luego de haber permitido que continuara-¿Nos vemos más tarde? Quizá para la cena-sus labios se curvaron ligeramente mientras tomaba el control sobre las manos contrarias, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso ajeno.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio, apenas mirándolo sin saber muy bien el rumbo que tomaría su relación luego de lo que acababa de suceder. Sus manos permanecieron unidas hasta llegar a la entrada de los vestuarios donde se soltaron lentamente, no sin que antes el de mirada azul aprovechara para besar nuevamente al chico.

* * *

El regreso a casa por fin había llegado y la recién formada pareja se encontraba despidiéndose pues pasarían un largo tiempo sin poder estar en contacto más que a través de llamadas, mensaje y quizá una video llamada.

El primero en partir era el pelirrojo, su equipaje ya se encontraba dentro del autobús y sus compañeros de equipo que aún faltaban estaban terminando de abordar.

-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda ¿De acuerdo? Si puedes hacerlo antes no lo dudes-acarició suavemente su mano jugando un poco con sus dedos asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verlos.

-Esperaré tu llamada, sólo no te pongas sentimental a la mitad-apretó un poco su mano con una pequeña risa burlona antes de dejarlo partir mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Una vez escuchó el motor encendiéndose dio la vuelta para asegurarse que el resto de sus compañeros aún no habían llegado justo cuando la vibración de su celular lo hizo concentrarse en otro asunto.

Y ahí estaba el lado romántico del chico que era su adoración, tan inocente que sólo podía verse una parte de sus orejas camufladas con su cabello evitando a toda costa ser visto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Lo entendía a la perfección y más aún dado que el mensaje recibido era de parte suya.

" _Te quiero Haru, no lo olvides_ " era la frase escrita culminada con un pequeño corazón. Con eso el corazón del delfín dio un vuelco y, cerciorándose de que por fin había perdido la vergüenza y miraba por la ventanilla se acercó al autobús y como pudo respondió un "Yo también" que no hizo más que incrementar el ardor en el rostro del más alto.

La sonrisa más grande que jamás se ha visto se plantó sobre los dientes afilados y para el chico que lo observaba eso había valido más que un millón, pues de algo estaba seguro: el de ojos rojos siempre lograba sorprenderlo y, de manera intencionada o fortuita, siempre terminaba por mostrarle un paisaje que nunca había visto antes.


	2. Día 2. Agua

Era un día como cualquier otro, la temperatura era ligeramente baja sin llegar a ser fría y el sol apenas lograba iluminar un poco la costa. Habían pasado sólo unas horas después del amanecer y, aún así, la cabellera oscura ya se encontraba meciéndose con el viento en la orilla del acantilado.

Para todos era un misterio como y cuando llegaba y se iba, simplemente aparecía ahí, permanecía sentado en la orilla sin mirar ni hablar con nadie hasta partir de manera silenciosa.

La realidad era que ese chico no tenía a nadie a quien esperar o que lo esperara, sólo le quedaban unos pocos recuerdos bastante borrosos de muchos años atrás y dentro de ellos un dejo de felicidad, o al menos algo parecido, que lo hacía mantenerse ahí, como si esperara que el mar le regresara lo que ha perdido.

Poco a poco quienes frecuentaban el lugar se acostumbraron a su presencia haciendo que lentamente pasara desapercibida, salvo para cierto chico de ojos rojos que tenía apenas unas semanas de haber llegado al lugar con fines recreativos y que, sin duda alguna, estaba muy interesado en ese hombre misterioso.

Un día tomó valor y se acercó hasta donde él estaba, se sentó a su lado mirando en la misma dirección mientras abrazaba sus rodillas intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Hoy hace un poco de frío ¿No? El viento es más fuerte que de costumbre y se cuela por tus huesos...-frotó un poco sus manos tras decirlo antes de dirigir su vista al azabache esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo el otro no tenía intenciones de conversar y ni siquiera hizo el intento de mirarlo o pedirle que se fuera, se quedó ahí, callado mientras dejaba que el otro hablara sin parar intentando obtener una respuesta.

Así pasaron varias semanas en las que, día tras día, el chico se presentaba en el mismo lugar a la misma hora con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta, ya fuera una palabra o un simple gesto, que le mostrara lo que el otro pensaba.

Y el de ojos azules no podía negar que, de cierta manera, ese chico tan insistente, y que en ocasiones incluso era molesto, había logrado entrar un poco en su vida y que, sin que pudiera cuando menos intentar evitarlo, lograba conseguir que se sintiera un poco menos sólo pues cada vez que empezaba a creer que perdía el rumbo a seguir la voz del pelirrojo llegaba a sus oídos, haciendo que lentamente volviera a sentirse parte de algo.

Por su parte, Rin aún se sentía un poco frustrado por no conseguir ni siquiera un pequeño avance, pero todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado pudo notar que había mucha tristeza y soledad dentro de él y no podía evitar desear hacer que esos sentimientos desaparecieran.

-No tienes porque sentirte solo, aún si nadie está a tu lado yo estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte atrás...-su mirada mostraba seguridad, era serio respecto al tema que le planteaba y en verdad hablaba de corazón al decirle eso.

No recibió respuesta más que una pequeña mueca que interpretó como un intento de sonrisa que no lograba descifrar. ¿Acaso había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió que olvidó la manera en que se hace? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente y eso sólo provocaba que su sentimiento de querer protegerlo aumentara.

Hubiese querido abrazarlo y decir que todo estaría bien, que si necesitaba algo podía confiar en él porque no lo iba a abandonar, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo por temor a que el otro lo malinterpretara o se sintiera incómodo.

La realidad es que, por más indiferente que se mostrara cada que el chico estaba cerca, lo que en verdad sentía era una enorme tranquilidad, siempre lograba transmitirle toda esa energía que tenía y, al menos durante esas horas en que estaban juntos, la tristeza que aún guardaba se disipaba y era convertida en una especie de felicidad inexplicable incluso para sí mismo.

Y el día llegó, por primera vez pudo escuchar la suave voz del chico a su lado, fue apenas un susurro y resultó casi inaudible pero logró que los dientes afilados se mostraran como nunca antes lo había hecho y su inocente risa resonara por el lugar.

-Mi nombre es Rin, aunque no me sorprende que lo olvidaras porque no parecías muy interesado en lo que decía...-se apoyó sobre la palma de su mano mientras lo miraba-Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste cual es tu nombre.

-Soy Haruka-evitó su mirada, aunque hubiera decidido comenzar a hablar con él e intentar abrir su mundo, aunque de manera inconsciente, aún no se sentía preparado para actuar como si fueran amigos.

-¿Te parece Haru? Es algo mucho más rápido y me gusta más-sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa intentando contagiarla a su acompañante-¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque te gusta venir aquí, es muy agradable, pero creo de verdad...

Y de nuevo las palabras del más alto empezaron a salir sin medir las consecuencias o detenerse a pensar en el chico a su lado, quien lo miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa al verlo tan animado de repente.

Él no creía en el destino ni cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciera pero definitivamente estaba agradecido con quien fuera que puso a ese chico en su camino pues, simplemente luego de que entrara en su vida sin consideración, no podía imaginar cómo volvería a ser su mundo si de pronto desapareciera al igual que todo lo que antes tuvo.

_________________________________________

Un nuevo día recién comenzaba y, como ya era costumbre, se encontraban sentados observando el leve movimiento de las olas con la alegre voz del más alto contando sus historias y su acostumbrada emoción con cada palabra.

-Aún lamento que me queden sólo unas cuantas horas aquí, no sé si deba partir esta misma noche, mañana por la mañana o al anochecer...-el dejo de tristeza captó la atención del más bajo haciendo que su mirada se clavara en él.

-Nunca dijiste que estuvieras aquí sólo por un tiempo-mantenía su rostro inexpresivo intentando ocultar como se sentía en realidad, no quería mostrar debilidad y menos por algo que "No tiene nada que ver con él".

-Bueno, no te hablé de ello porque ni yo mismo me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, creí que aún tendría un par de semanas para descansar.

Luego de eso el rumbo de la conversación cambió radicalmente, ninguno se sentía del todo cómodo para seguir hablando de ello y preferían evadirlo aún si eso no solucionaba nada. Sin embargo, un pensamiento rondaba la mente del pelirrojo, aún sin saber muy bien si era lo mejor.

El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre la playa, mostrando sus característicos tonos naranjas y rojizos que se fundían en el limite entre el cielo y el mar. El par había estado en silencio desde un par de minutos antes sin siquiera se capaces de mirarse.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, la temperatura está bajando-frotó ambas manos antes de intentar levantarse, a lo que el de ojos azules sólo desvío su mirada-¿Qué sucede? No puedes permanecer toda la noche aquí.

-No quiero irme...-su voz por primera vez se escuchó mucho más decidida que otras veces, haciendo que el otro se detuviera en seco para mirarlo-No quiero si eso implica que no vuelva a verte más-levantó la mirada enfrentándola a la contraria aún confundida por lo que escuchaba-Rin... Yo... No tengo nada, nunca te lo dije pero estoy seguro que lo sabes, pero no quiero perder lo único que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Vámonos juntos-las palabras no tardaron en salir de sus labios, tal cual como lo estuvo pensando minutos antes lo expresó mientras lo veía a los ojos-No importa si no tienes nada, te prometo que estaremos juntos sin importar qué, no dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte triste o solo.

-Yo... No sé si pueda hacerlo, no quiero alejarme de ti y aún si no tengo nada aquí es difícil iniciar en otro lugar-agachó un poco la mirada, se sentía un completo tonto pidiendo que se quedara sólo por su deseo egoísta de no perder más ni salir de su zona de confort.

-¿A qué le temes? No tienes que hacerlo, voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, no quiero volver a ver la tristeza en tus ojos... No sé que tan difícil haya sido tu pasado, sólo quiero pensar en el hoy y lo que pueda suceder después-giró un poco, quedando de espalda al mar mientras extendía su mano frente a él-Haru, empecemos de cero, donde tú quieras; tenemos mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir sin antes luchar.

La sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, apenas podía creer que un chico que apareció de pronto en su vida lograra influir tanto en ella al grado de hacerlo dejar de lado lo poco que aún podía quedarle. Tomó su mano con un poco de fuerza mientras asentía logrando una de las sonrisas más plenas que le había mostrado ese chico.

Antes de comenzar a caminar tras él, mientras de nuevo comenzaba a hablar contando todos sus planes y lo mucho que harían una vez tomaran un nuevo camino, giró su vista por última vez a ese paraje que había sido su fiel compañero durante varios años mientras susurraba un débil "Gracias" como despedida.

Y no es que se sintiera en deuda con el mar o que su opinión respecto al destino hubiera cambiado, es sólo que pensaba que era una forma de retribuirle el tiempo durante el que fue su acompañante y por haber sido el medio que abrió la posibilidad de que él y su nuevo compañero de aventuras se conocieran.


	3. Día 3. Free

Su historia estaba marcada por la eterna e imparable competencia, todo entre ellos terminaba volviéndose una lucha por demostrar quien era más rápido, más ágil o más hábil y en esto las cosas no podría ser diferente.

-¡Agh! ¡Todo es culpa suya! ¡Es su culpa por ser como es y por dejar que rebasara esa barrera que tiene con todos!-despeinaba su cabello mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación lleno de ansiedad, sintiendo que en cualquier momento terminaría pateando y derribando todo a su paso.

-Rin ¿Quieres evitar poner de cabeza la habitación? No tengo intenciones de reparar los destrozos que hagas y de ninguna manera voy a responsabilizarme por algo que no hice. No soy tu madre y no hay manera de que actúe como ella a causa de tus caprichos ¿Qué crees que pensaría todo el equipo al ver al capitán actuando como un niño?

-¡Es culpa de Haru! ¡Aquí el único culpable es él! ¡Ve y dile que se haga responsable por lo que hizo!-seguía gritando mientras daba vueltas buscando algo que lanzar.

-¿Nanase? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba.

-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Es por él que estoy así!-se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la litera frotando su rostro con desesperación-Sousuke... Estoy enamorado-y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí levantó su vista y la dirigió a su amigo, mostrándole sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos con las pupilas dilatadas.

El moreno lo miró confundido aún sin cambiar de posición, intentando descifrar el mensaje, aparentemente oculto, en las palabras del chico. Luego de unos minutos observándolo mientras esperaba que se tranquilizara se sentó a su lado apoyándose sobre su palma mientras lo miraba.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este drama tiene que ver con el hecho de que te atrae Nanase?-mantuvo su mirada fija en él mientras asentía un poco cabizbajo-¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¿Te preocupa el qué dirán o que pueda rechazarte?

-¿¡Ah...!? No me interesa la forma en que me vean otras personas, que me guste Haru no tiene nada que ver con ellas y estoy seguro de que no hay manera en que me rechace, no puede hacerlo luego de enamorarme-y de nuevo comenzó a quejarse y reclamar por lo que el otro chico había hecho.

Y al menos en eso tenía un punto a su favor, pues si bien no conocía al cien por ciento lo que el más bajo sentía por su mejor amigo, al menos está seguro de que, aunque fuera un poco, la atracción era mutua.

-¿Vas a decírselo?-preguntó luego de unos minutos, cansado de tanto reclamo sin sentido y quejas.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho crees que permitiré que me derrote?-el más alto lo miró incrédulo, no entendía a qué quería llegar con tanta palabrería si estaba decidido a no hablar de sus sentimientos-Por supuesto que no voy a declararme...-una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios anunciando el inminente caos, o al menos así lo veía su amigo, que estaba a punto de acontecer-Haré que se sienta tan enamorado de mí que tendrá que pedirme que salgamos.

-Supongo que de nada servirá que diga que es la peor idea que has tenido-suspiró de manera cansada evitando su mirada-Que tengas suerte, ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que dices ahora-le dedicó una última mirada, extrañado por el cambio tan repentino de actitud pues ahora se notaba más animado mientras comenzaba a anotar cosas en una libreta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

Salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruido, sabía que los próximos días serían más que pesados mientras el pelirrojo no dejara de ser tan obstinado y aceptara lo que sentía.

-No sé de quién compadecerme más, Rin puede ser tan molesto e irritante como se lo proponga y cuando se trata de él no se rinde tan fácil-rio un poco al ver salir al chico casi corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera preguntar que ocurría-Odio admitirlo pero esta terminará siendo una derrota para él...

* * *

Los días pasaban y el humor del chico no había cambiado mucho, tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades de enfrentarse con el de ojos azules salvo unos cuantos encuentros en los que lo esencial era la competencia que tenían dentro del agua.

Sin embargo eso no lo desmotivaba, por el contrario, aprovechaba cada una de las oportunidades que tenía para demostrar lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar su técnica y las habilidades que ha ido desarrollando durante ese tiempo.

Pese a eso, el otro no parecía realmente interesado en los intentos "inconscientes" por llamar su atención pues simplemente tenía muchas cosas más en mente como para pensar en lo que fuera que intentaba hacer.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ignoró totalmente todo lo que hice para impresionarlo!-se notaba totalmente frustrado y no podía ni intentaba disimularlo-Seguro sigue esperando que sea yo quien ceda primero pero no va a conseguirlo, de ninguna manera voy a perder dos veces contra él.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso de una vez y hablas sinceramente? Ni siquiera sabes si realmente hizo algo con la intención de conquistarte-intentaba restarle importancia al tema con la finalidad de tranquilizar un poco a su amigo, sabía de sobra lo serio que era cuando de competir se trata.

-Nunca has estado de su lado ¿Por qué ahora sí?-lo miró fijamente, esperaba contar con su apoyo para algo tan importante y no verlo tan desinteresado e indiferente-Ya que fui el primero en enamorarse lo justo es que sea él quien se confiese, no permitiré que me derrote dos veces y te lo he dicho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para conquistarlo?-no es que hubiera comenzado a confiar en sus planes o creyera que lograría conmover al otro, simplemente pensaba que era su deber como amigo motivarlo un poco y, en medida de lo posible, ayudarlo a conseguirlo.

-Ese es el principal problema-suspiró de manera pesada mientras se apoyaba sobre la litera-No tengo idea de que hacer para enamorarlo. Ama el agua, no come más que caballa con arroz, no está interesado en competir sino en estar dentro del agua y nadar-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios sumiéndose entre sus pensamientos al pensar en ello hasta escuchar a su amigo aclararse la garganta-No quiero cocinarle su platillo favorito ni llevarlo a nadar, quiero que sepa lo importante que es para mí y que sepa que nadie podría preocuparse por él como lo hago yo.

-Estás en problemas, con alguien como Nanase eso va a ser casi imposible. Pero de acuerdo, ya que quieres que sepa todo eso manos a la obra ¿Por dónde empezamos? Debe haber algo importante para ti y para él que no involucre a nadie más.

Dudó por unos minutos, sentía que, pese a tener tantos nexos y lazos que los unen, de una u otra forma alguien más se veía involucrado en ellos, no lograba encontrar esa conexión perfecta entre ambos.

Entre el par de amigos idearon unos cuantos planes que no les fue tan sencillo llevar a cabo dado la dificultad que a veces le representaba el poder tener encuentros con los chicos de la otra escuela dado todos los pendientes que tenían.

Siguió intentando por ese camino varias veces más sin obtener ninguna respuesta favorable pues el de ojos azules seguía con la misma actitud de siempre y parecía no notar en lo más mínimo los intentos del otro por llamar su atención.

Y no tenía nada que ver con su rechazo a algo en particular, sino que simplemente todo el asunto del "Que hacer en el futuro" y la presión que sentía por diferentes partes lo tenía demasiado distraído como para poder entender los mensajes entre líneas que intentaba hacerle llegar.

Rin comenzaba a perder la esperanza, creía que no habría manera en que pudiera demostrarle lo que sentía más que decirlo directamente pero seguía empeñado en hacer que el otro cediera antes y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Pensaba tomarse un descanso con ese asunto y aprovechar para concentrarse de lleno en la competencia que tendría por lo que decidió viajar a Australia, alejarse de todo por un momento para estar listo tras su regreso.

Estaba a sólo unos días de partir, aprovechando la semana libre en el club, cuando recibió un mensaje por parte de Makoto. Esto le extrañó un poco pues, aunque se conocen desde pequeños y siempre se han llevado bien, últimamente no habían mantenido mucho contacto salvo en las competencias y prácticas conjuntas que organizaron.

En él le hablaba sobre la situación por la que pasaba el azabache y lo preocupados que todos estaban. Sabía lo importante que el chico resultaba para su mejor amigo y pensó que quizá le resultaría más sencillo entenderlo e incluso ayudarlo a recapacitar sobre su actitud.

Bastaron esas simples palabras para que, antes de ir rumbo al aeropuerto, fuera a casa del más bajo sin previo aviso y sin pedir su opinión ni darle tiempo a preguntar sus motivos le anunciara que partirían hacia Australia.

Tras varias horas de viaje por fin llegaron a su destino, el otro nunca había estado ahí y, si de ser sincero se trataba, estaba un poco desconcertado acerca de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más aún cuando perdió al pelirrojo de vista.

En un principio no entendía que significaba ese viaje tan repentino resultando aún más confuso cuando fueron a casa de quienes acogieran al chico cuando era más pequeño y empezó a escuchar un sin fin de historias sobre él y su particular forma de nado. Le sorprendía bastante el saber que estuviera pensando todo ese tiempo en él, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de culparse de lo que ocurrió tantos años atrás durante su corto regreso a Japón.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel en que se hospedarían, y tras su gran sorpresa y la discusión que generó el que sólo hubiera una cama, por fin se decidieron a dormir uno a cada lado dándose la espalda hasta que la conversación fue iniciada por el más alto.

-Te dije que siempre te admiré ¿No...?-el comentario sorprendió un poco al otro pero se mantuvo en silencio escuchando sus palabras-Quería poder nadar así. Por eso me es difícil no tenerte siempre delante de mí, mostrándome el camino a tomar. Sin ti no tengo hacia donde apuntar-la sonrisa estaba presente en sus labios, no había podido contenerse y le dijo como se sentía respecto a la manera en que se relacionan llegando a mostrar un poco de los sentimientos que acaba de descubrir aún si esa no era su intención. Aún así siguió hablando, no podía detenerse en ese punto-Oye Haru ¿No sentiste algo también en esa carrera?-fue con lo que terminó tras hablar sobre su última carrera juntos.

No lo dijo, se mantuvo en silencio sin querer ahondar en el tema pero recordaba a la perfección ese momento y todas las emociones que lo invadieron hasta el final. Los recuerdos de ese y otros momentos comenzaron a llegar a su mente sin dejarlo pensar en más; empezó a entender muchas cosas, incluidas sus propios sentimientos. No podía nombrar o limitar ese sentir pero no le quedaban dudas de que el otro era especial y no de la misma manera que el resto de sus amigos.

El proceso no se detuvo sino hasta después de llegar a la piscina donde por fin había tomado una decisión en la que, sin lugar a dudas, el de ojos rojos tuvo un papel muy importante pues lo ayudó a reflexionar y entender que es lo que quería hacer de ahora en adelante. Pero no sólo eso, justo fue hasta ese punto que notó los mensajes que habían intentado transmitirle y que, con tanto que pensar, había pasado por alto.

_____________________________________

Una nueva etapa estuvo a punto de iniciar y, que mejor manera de concluir la anterior, que otro encuentro en la piscina. Esa vez no fue con la intención de competir como en tantas otras sino simplemente para convivir un poco más y, por qué no, cumplir el tan ansiado sueño de Rin de nadar entre pétalos de cerezo.

Cuando empezaba a caer el atardecer cada uno decidió volver a sus actividades correspondientes, pasaron a los vestuarios para poder limpiarse y vestirse antes de partir. Fue entonces cuando Sousuke tomó la iniciativa para darle un pequeño empujón a ambos haciendo que el resto saliera mucho antes con el pretexto de querer mostrarles algo y que el par los alcanzaría después.

-No me lo agradezcas, sólo has lo que sea necesario para que de una vez por todas se confiese y dejes esta absurda competencia-esas fueran sus palabras mientras se alejaba con los demás dejando un poco confundido a su amigo pues, por un momento y con todo lo que había sucedido luego de su viaje, había olvidado por completo como inició todo.

Justo estaba por detener a su amigo pues no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a sus sentimientos en ese momento pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Haru llamando su nombre.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó mirando un poco alrededor mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Sosuke quería mostrarles algo, dijo que volverían pronto y mientras tanto podías terminar de cambiarte sin presiones-se apoyó contra la pared mirándolo de reojo mientras sacudía su cabello contra la toalla para quitarle humedad.

De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, de cierta manera cada uno tenía las palabras atoradas y no encontraban la manera de expresarse. De un momento a otro ambos quisieron hablar llamando al otro antes de mirarse.

-Será mejor que hables primero, lo que quiero decir no es tan importante-reía un poco para ocultar sus nervios y, de paso, retrasar tanto como pudiera su confesión dejando completamente de lado su orgullo y sus ganas de vencerlo.

-Es extraño, sólo...-suspiró profundo antes de dirigir sus ojos azules hacia él-Me diste mucho que pensar luego de ir a Australia-hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería-Tras todo lo que pasamos me di cuenta de que no sólo quiero nadar, quiero hacerlo contigo-extendió su mano frente a él mostrando más seguridad de la que nunca había demostrado hasta ese día-Nademos juntos Rin, quiero que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo más.

Y sin poderlo evitar y sin ser capaz de articular una sola palabra tomó su mano y la apretó, pero no era como cualquier otro apretón que pudieron darse y ambos lo leían en los ojos contrarios, era una promesa distinta a las demás y con un sentimiento mucho más profundo envuelto en él.

* * *

-Quizá hayas hecho que lo dijera antes pero definitivamente quien perdió no fue Nanase-sólo quería molestarlo un poco pues no estaba conforme con la manera tan peculiar que tenían esos dos para decir y demostrar lo importante que son para el otro.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Prometí que sería él quien lo dijera primero y lo conseguí, por donde lo veas no es una derrota-acababa de enviarle un mensaje a quien ahora era su pareja y mientras esperaba la respuesta terminaba de contar su historia a su amigo.

Intentaba argumentar algo a su favor pues no creía haber sido derrotado si consiguió romper la barrera que ese chico ponía con el exterior y lo dejó llegar tan lejos. Buscaba la mejor manera de demostrarle que ganó y por ello quería contarle la respuesta del chico ante su mensaje. Y hubiera resultado un éxito si tan sólo lograra controlar un poco la emoción al leer el mensaje.

-Sigue pensando lo que quieras, no hay manera en que logres vencerlo al menos en ese terreno-se burló al leer la última parte de la conversación en que su amigo intentaba disimular lo eufórico que reaccionó tras el "Vayamos a nadar sólo nosotros" que recibió.

-¡Es él quien está diciendo cosas vergonzosas y me invitó a salir! Que me enamorara antes no tiene nada que ver...

Y la discusión continuó sólo un poco más, estaba feliz de ver al pelirrojo así de entusiasmado y confiaba en que el de ojos azules se encargaría de seguir sacándole tantas sonrisas como hasta ese momento había logrado aún si no era capaz de usar palabras que todo el mundo pudiera interpretar; además de que el otro no lo necesitaba pues, de alguna manera que no entendía, era un lenguaje que ambos hablaban y sólo entre ellos podían descifrar.


	4. Día 4. Competición

Era una mañana como muchas otras, con el sol filtrándose por las cortinas del ventanal de la recámara que desde un par de años atrás empezaron a compartir en su vida como pareja. Un fin de semana tranquilo sin prácticas matutinas para ninguno de los dos ni algún otro pendiente por resolver.

Permanecían sobre la cama aunque el pelirrojo, acostumbrado más que el menor a iniciar el día temprano, llevaba un par de minutos despierto observando en completo silencio las facciones tan tranquilas del chico a su lado mientras dormía.

Lentamente extendió su mano hasta poder tocar su rostro, quitando algunos mechones del flequillo que habían quedado sobre él. La sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que siquiera se diera cuenta y era algo que muy regularmente le ocurría a su lado pues, aunque sólo una vez se atrevió a decirlo y de eso hacía muchos años, en más de una ocasión apareció en sus sueños como aquél a quien quería mostrarle todo lo que formaba parte importante de su ser.

-Tanto tiempo a tu lado y apenas pude darme cuenta de que siempre te busqué ¿No?-sonrió ante sus pensamientos antes de besar suavemente la mejilla de su amado, consiguiendo que los hermosos ojos azules que tanto ama se abrieran sólo un poco para mirarlo.

-Aún es temprano... ¿Por qué no puedes actuar como una persona normal y dormir un poco más?-esas fueron las palabras que escaparon en un susurro de sus labios antes de removerse sobre el colchón buscando más cercanía con su pareja apoyando su frente sobre su pecho recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la cima de la cabeza y una pequeña risa.

Y para que mentir, ese chico tan insistente, ruidoso y molesto había llegado a su vida para remover sentimientos que había dejado guardados desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, haciendo que poco a poco su cotidianeidad cambiara de color.

-No es precisamente temprano, son más de las ocho y deberías estar acostumbrado a despertar incluso antes. Que no haya entrenamiento no significa que puedas flojear.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud entusiasta que años atrás le había molestado y con la que ahora sentía no podría seguir si faltaba. Una disimulada sonrisa llegó a los labios del más bajo aferrándose un poco más al cuerpo de su pareja recordando esos años en que ni siquiera tuvo noticias suyas y lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder volver a reunirse.

-Es eso a lo que llaman destino ¿No? Siempre hemos sido _el par destinado,_ no por nada pese a todo regresaste a mí y logramos superar esos obstáculos-aspiró su aroma aún sin separarse de él.

Por más que sus palabras no lo demostraran esos ojos rojos, al igual que su cabello, y esos dientes afilados, que siempre mostraba en una enorme sonrisa, habían conseguido instalarse en su vida llenando espacios vacíos que ni siquiera conocía en su interior. Simplemente siguió aferrado a su cuerpo ocultando su rostro mientras los labios de su pareja se colocaban repetidas veces sobre su cabello.

No podía ocultar lo importante que era en su vida y lo mucho que significa para él pues, por más cursi y cliché que sonara, cada que recordaba sus años de infancia y parte de su adolescencia no dejaba de pensar que por cada razón para no coincidir había una y mil más para seguir juntos pues lo que los une es más que una simple amistad.

Lentamente el más alto lo separó de su cuerpo suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba suavemente su mentón haciendo que ambos labios se encontraran en un dulce beso con el que intentaba transmitirle todo aquello que sentía, desde lo feliz que lo hacía poder compartir esos momentos a su lado hasta los cambios que su encuentro había causado en su vida.

El azabache correspondió a su beso rodeando su cuello mientras se pegaba a él, se sentía tan feliz de poder tenerlo a su lado que a veces le costaba creer que durante su infancia compitieran por las cosas incluso más absurdas o que no tuvieran ningún sentido.

Recordaba a la perfección todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y, curiosamente, en más de los que pudiera esperarse se encontraban en una competencia dentro o fuera de la piscina. Siempre estaban midiendo sus habilidades y comparándolas uno contra el otro, cada una de ellas iniciada por el más alto.

No eran lo que la mayoría podría considerar _la pareja perfecta_ pues de vez en cuando sus diferencias llegaban a ser motivos de discusiones que no podían detener en el momento adecuado pero ambos estaban conscientes de que sus sentimientos y los del otro eran verdaderos, podían sentirlo por más difícil que pudiera ser la situación.

Y todo porque no estaban dispuestos a pasar lo mismo que tantos años atrás, no querían volver a separarse sólo por no ser claros y sinceros con lo que buscaban y sentían, no querían repetir la batalla y el distanciamiento originado tras el momentáneo regreso del pelirrojo a Japón que dio pasa a su futuro reencuentro.

Aunque al final de cuentas agradecían de cierta manera que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa manera pues en caso contrario probablemente nunca hubieran sido capaces de entender la fuerte conexión que tenían y llegar a la conclusión de que su lugar siempre era al lado del otro.

-Oye Haru...-hizo una corta pausa mientras jugaba con unos cuantos mechones del cabello de su pareja, no estaba seguro de si por fin dormía o seguía despierto y quería asegurarse de que pudiera escucharlo; al recibir un monosílabo como respuesta no pudo evitar reír un poco y besar su frente-Te quiero ¿Lo sabes? En verdad eres muy importante para mí.

-Seguirás siendo un romántico hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿No?-contestó con una exagerado tono adormilado sólo para molestarlo.

Y, como solía ocurrir en momentos así, el rubor cubrió el rostro del más alto mientras refunfuñaba y entre frases sueltas reprendía al chico por ser tan insensible y no mostrar siquiera un poco de consideración por sus sentimientos a lo que sólo respondía que su voz era molesta y no lo dejaba dormir mientras se ocultaba entre las sábanas y el pecho de su amado aferrándose con mayor insistencia a él.

-Rin, también te quiero como a nadie y es vergonzoso pero en verdad eres el amor de mi vida, he descubierto tantas cosas a tu lado que simplemente no terminaría de decir cuan agradecido estoy por estar siempre conmigo-esos eran sus pensamientos mientras la discusión seguía, no iba a decírselo abiertamente pero quería demostrárselo y por ello, pese a las quejas que le daba, se mantenía pegado a él como si quisiera fundirse en su pecho y permanecer así sin importar nada más.


	5. Día 5. Éxito y fracaso

Si le preguntaran como había llegado a esto probablemente no sabría la respuesta, recordaba sólo unas cuantas cosas: la llegada del pelirrojo varias semanas antes, una nueva carrera por realizar con motivo de la clasificación regional y que, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, había quedado en segundo lugar frente a él.

Y no podía dejar de lado lo que hizo que quedara en ese estado: el hiriente "No volveré a nadar contigo nunca más". Porque ¿Para qué mentir? Aunque no lo hubiera expresado con palabras el silencio y el como su vista se nubló por unos instantes sin entender lo que sucedía eran prueba suficiente del peso que esas palabras tenían.

Era un sentimiento extraño, estaba consciente de lo que el chico pensaba pues se lo expresó justo antes de comenzar la carrera y sabía también los motivos por los que se habían distanciado; aún así, no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, se sentía tan lejano en ese momento que la única opción que encontró para estar más tranquilo fue refugiarse en el agua.

No podía permanecer sumido en ese estado y lo entendió justo después del relevo con sus amigos pues fue luego de ese suceso que la motivación, que sintió perder tras la carrera con Rin, regresara a él con más fuerzas haciendo que tanto en la competencia de ese día y las prácticas para la siguiente se esforzara más que nunca.

Lo que no sabía es que esa carrera había removido sentimientos en el otro chico que creía olvidados. Se sentía intranquilo luego de presenciar la escena, algo no estaba bien y lo mantuvo con la mente en otro sitio desde ese momento; quería recuperar esa pasión y emoción que le daba nadar, volver a sentir que todo estaría bien mientras mantuviera la vista fija en su objetivo.

Y es que, aunque lo hubiera ocultado e intentara fingir que su única razón era superar al azabache, había sentido cierta nostalgia e incluso un poco de celos al ver el nuevo equipo que tenía. Por esa razón recurrió al capitán del equipo para pedirle que participaran en los relevos, sentía que compitiendo con ellos podría superar la frustración que había sentido en ese momento y que sólo después de ello podría seguir adelante.

Por su parte, Haru había logrado conseguir un poco más de motivación al saber que por fin podrían volver a nadar juntos, pese a las palabras que lo habían tenido en shock, y la victoria tras la primera competencia con el resto del equipo de Iwatobi hizo que redoblara esfuerzos y se sintiera mucho más animado.

Sin embargo, Rin estaba demasiado concentrado en los sentimientos y recuerdos pasados como para dedicarse ya fuera en las prácticas individuales o para los relevos, y simplemente no lograba el desempeño que debería. Incluso desahogó parte de esos sentimientos con el chico de lentes, creyendo así que de alguna manera el peso se aligeraría.

Pese a eso estaba demasiado ahogado en su situación emocional y no pasó desapercibido por el capitán pues, justo antes de la carrera, le informó que no participaría en el relevo, cosa que lo llevó primero a la molestia, planteando varios argumentos que le hicieran ser considerado nuevamente, aunque una simple frase del mayor sobre el rendimiento que estaba teniendo en conjunto convirtió la molestia en frustración.

Salió del lugar sin detenerse, quería despejar su mente y poner en orden sus sentimientos, eran tantas cosas las que estaban ocurriendo que simplemente no sabía cómo afrontarlas y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder estar tranquilo sin pensar en nada más.

Por otra parte, el equipo de Iwatobi recién se enteraba del acontecimiento y, si bien a todos les tomó por sorpresa, la noticia afectó de manera particular al de ojos azules quien simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Tanto había tenido que esforzarse para poder conseguir que las palabras del pelirrojo lo motivaran para conseguir llegar hasta donde estaba y en el momento preciso obtiene esos resultados.

 _¿No podré volver a nadar con_ _Rin_ _otra vez?_ Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, era demasiada la frustración que le causaba sentir que no podrían volver a encontrarse y tendría que seguir así. Esos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza y probablemente no habría llegado a una solución de no ser por el de cabello azul, quien lo ayudó a darse cuenta de lo importante que son el uno para el otro consiguiendo que junto con sus demás amigos salieran en la busca del otro.

Después de un rato buscando se dividieron y cada uno por su cuenta buscaba al de ojos rojos sin mucho éxito. La hora de la competencia estaba por llegar y por más que lo intentaban no habían conseguido algún resultado. Todo parecía estar en su contra hasta que el azabache recordó el árbol de cerezo que encontraron al llegar y algo le decía que era el mejor lugar para encontrarlo.

Corrió tan rápido como su fuerza le permitía esperando que su presentimiento fuera acertado, no podía dejar que la carrera terminara sin que estuviera ahí, nadando a su lado. Al llegar lo encontró mirando fijamente el árbol con una expresión que no lograba descifrar.

Se acercó lentamente llamando su atención, estaba tan aliviado de poder encontrarlo a tiempo que ni siquiera notó la expresión tan molesta con que el pelirrojo le regresó la mirada. La frustración era evidente en su rostro pues sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, su ceño se frunció y sus dientes se mostraron con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte?-no era consciente de sus palabras, sus sentimientos estaban demasiado heridos como para entablar una conversación de manera pacífica y no medía el peso de sus palabras. Seguía reclamando cosas pese a que el otro intentaba hacerlo entender lo que ocurría y simplemente no encontraba una solución a su molestia.

Al final el corazón pudo más y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, no esperaba remediar algo con la pelea ni mucho menos, simplemente se dejó llevar sin considerar ni un poco lo que el otro pudiera estar sintiendo. Estaba molesto y dispuesto a seguir hasta tranquilizarse pero hubo algo que llamó su atención y lo hizo detenerse en ese instante.

Escrito cerca del árbol, sobre la tierra seca se encontraba aquella frase que él mismo utilizara tantos años atrás antes de partir en busca de su sueño _For_ _the_ _team_ _,_ y contra eso no pudo hacer más. Observaba detenidamente el mensaje sin decir una sola palabra haciendo que los ojos azules siguieran la misma trayectoria para encontrarse con el mensaje que el mismo había escrito.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? También quiero nadar en relevos con ustedes-fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro hasta caer en el contrario.

No era capaz de decir nada, esas palabras significaban tanto para él que cualquier expresión sería incapaz de transmitir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo mientras que el otro al ver sus lágrimas sólo pensaba en tranquilizarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor y ayudarlo a volver al camino. Sentía que debía hacer algo y demostrarle que estaba ahí para él.

-Aún no es tarde... Vamos Rin...-y mientras el resto del equipo llegó empezando a motivarlo también ambos se pusieron de pie quedando uno frente al otro. El azabache lo llamó para atraer su atención nuevamente y mientras le extendía la mano hacía una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cuantas veces fuera necesario-Rin, esta vez seré yo quien te muestre un paisaje que nunca has visto.

Y por un momento no hubo nadie más, sólo ellos dos y aquel árbol que parecía haber florecido repentinamente cuyas ramas se mecían con el viento mientras los pétalos de sus flores caían alrededor del par, llevándolos a ese mundo que había sido creado sólo para ellos.

Llegaron de vuelta frente a la piscina y tras una corta conversación con el arbitro consiguieron que el equipo quedara nuevamente como la primera vez en que todos participaron en relevos durante su infancia. Tenían las emociones a flor de piel entre el reencuentro y la nueva oportunidad de participar juntos en una competencia.

Por fin el momento clave estaba llegando, Rin había tocado la pared de la piscina y llamó a su amigo para alentarlo en la última vuelta que les faltaba. Le emoción había vuelto a surgir y levantó su mirada para toparse con el chico que recién entraba y fue ahí cuando lo entendió todo pues su corazón latió tan rápido y fuerte como lo había hecho la primera vez.

La última vuelta llegó a su fin dándole a los cuatro amigos una nueva victoria que con la alegría que le invadía por el resultado y por el sentimiento que había resurgido en su interior lo llevó a lanzarse con los brazos abiertos hacia su amigo seguido por los demás. Ninguno lo dijo pero por más simple que hubiera parecido ese contacto logró recuperar la conexión que creyeron perdida.

Pese a quedar en primer lugar fueron descalificados por incluir un participante de otra escuela, sin embargo, ese no fue impedimento para que siguieran con el festejo incluso dentro de los vestuarios mientras se daban una rápida ducha para limpiar los químicos del agua. Una vez terminaron, el rubio y el castaño salieron del lugar pues sentían que era necesario darles un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Creo que debo varias disculpas-esas fueron sus palabras mientras se sentaba frente al azabache-No sólo a su entrenador, a Rei y a mi equipo...-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras rascaba lentamente su nuca-Haru...

-Rin...-ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, desviando la mirada en señal de vergüenza cuando volvieron a quedarse callados al darse cuenta de que aún tenían demasiado por decir.

-Lamento lo que pasó antes, en verdad fui demasiado lejos con este asunto de la competencia y dije muchas cosas que realmente no sentía pero estaba molesto y por un momento perdí de vista mi verdadero objetivo-el contrario estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo pero se lo impidió, no quería tener que arrepentirse por no decirlo en ese momento-Disculpame, por favor. No querer volver a nadar contigo fue sólo una mentira-se sentía incapaz de siquiera mirarlo y sin poderlo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-No necesito una disculpa-se sentó a su lado y casi por inercia limpió sus lágrimas suavemente, como si temiera que su toque pudiera herirlo-Quiero seguir nadando contigo y fue suficiente para mí que aceptaras hacerlo en ese momento.

Se miraron durante unos instantes y el más alto tomó la mano que aún seguía sobre su rostro, la acarició por unos segundos antes de apretarla con un poco de fuerza mientras permanecían en completo silencio. No necesitaban decir más pues con el pequeño contacto ambos entendieron la situación.

-¿Nos vamos? Creo que nuestros equipos deben estar buscándonos-soltó su mano lentamente demasiado avergonzado para verlo. El otro sólo asintió y una vez que tomaron sus cosas para salir abandonaron el lugar pero antes de que volvieran a separarse el de ojos rojos se detuvo-Oye Haru...-dudó unos instantes, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir-Gracias por lo de antes y también por lo de hoy.

-Rin-estaba conmovido por sus palabras, demasiado como para decir algo así que se acercó lentamente, tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos-Gracias a ti, aunque no lo creas muchas de las cosas que he hecho no las habría conseguido de no ser por ti.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas del contrario y se limitó a responder con un pequeño bufido mientras hablaba de lo vergonzoso que fue lo que había hecho y lo extraño que había sido aquello mientras su amigo lo seguía de cerca con una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante la inocencia que mostró con su reacción.

Y no es que de verdad se sintiera incómodo por lo que acababa de decir, sino más bien que era él quien sentía le debía gran parte de lo que era al azabache y se sentía un poco tonto al no poder ser quien lo dijera antes.

-¿Te parece ir a nadar uno de estos días?-dijo finalmente antes de que cada uno tomara el rumbo para reunirse con sus respectivas escuelas aún sin ser capaz de mirarlo entre la vergüenza y lo apenado que se sentía.

-Sólo dime la hora y ahí te veré-de nuevo había vuelto a su tono de voz neutral aunque en el fondo estaba más entusiasmado de lo que parecía.

-Puedes invitar a los demás también, será bueno nadar todos juntos...

Y es que ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero sus lazos a partir de ese día se unieron más que nunca y de manera inconsciente sabían que no habría manera de separarse pues por más que todo apuntara a ello volverían a encontrarse una y mil veces más pues tenían una conexión muy profunda y sus destinos estaban unidos pese a cualquier obstáculo que pudieran enfrentar.

Se despidieron con un simple movimiento de mano mirándose durante un corto instante. Los sentimientos seguían demasiado expuestos y definitivamente sabían que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era sólo su reconciliación pues, por extraño que pareciera, el contacto y las palabras que se dedicaron momentos atrás iban mucho más allá.

No podían darle un nombre pues sentían que cualquier palabra con la que intentaran describirlo limitaba demasiado lo que experimentaron. Simplemente quisieron verlo como ese nexo especial que ninguno podía dejar pasar y que no tenían con nadie más.


	6. Día 6. Cambio

Parecía casi un sueño que luego de tanto esfuerzo por fin pudiera presentarse en competencias tanto nacionales como internacionales, llevaba ya un par de años como uno de los mayores representantes de Japón y aún así la emoción era igual que la primera vez que participó.

Y no estuvo solo en ese largo camino pues, además de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, había tenido como compañero en casi todas sus competencias al de ojos rojos. Dado que ambos habían decidido seguir el mismo camino era comprensible que en más de una ocasión se encontraran compartiendo la piscina y luego de tanto tiempo adoptaron la costumbre de asistir a apoyar al otro en caso de que no compitieran el mismo día.

Sin embargo, pese a esa promesa tácita que había sido cumplida por ambos en cada ocasión, hubo un día en que las actividades del más alto le habían impedido asistir por motivos de tiempo.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho Haru, si no fuera tan importante faltaría para poder ir a apoyarte-de verdad se sentía avergonzado de no poder asistir a la competencia pero su agenda se lo impedía-Te prometo que me esforzaré por llegar, aunque sea al momento de la premiación.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, estaré bien incluso si no vas. De cualquier manera Makoto, Nagisa y Rei irán a animarme-intentaba restarle importancia pero desde que supo que existía la posibilidad de que no asistiera se encontraba un poco decaído aún sin querer mostrárselo-Deberías estar más preocupado por tus pendientes que por esto.

El contrario se limitó a rascar su nuca y desviar la mirada con cierta confusión. Conocía lo suficiente al azabache para saber lo obstinado que llegaba a ser y aún así no podía creer que dijera aquello pues, además de hacerlo sentir más culpable, le provocaba un extraño vacío al saber que no era tan indispensable para el chico como este resultaba para el pelirrojo.

De cualquier manera insistió con asistir aunque fuera al último momento sin importar la negativa del otro. Y no es que realmente su presencia o ausencia significara tan poco para él, sino simplemente que no quería presionar a su amigo. Creía que era demasiado desconsiderado de su parte pedir que asistiera pese a sus compromisos, sentía que durante todos esos años había hecho tanto por él que lo menos que podía hacer era quitarle una carga de encima.

Y después de eso ninguno quiso seguir hablando del tema, preferían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado al menos hasta que el día de la competencia terminara. Ambos estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera sus entrenamientos y los pendientes que cada uno tenía por su cuenta, querían estar lo más despejados posibles pues sabían lo que podría ocurrir con su desempeño si dejaban que sus emociones influyeran demasiado.

Y quien lo intentaba con más afán era el de ojos azules pues, aunque su rendimiento no se había visto afectado por lo que ocurría fuera de la pista, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Sabía de sobra lo importante que era para el otro chico cumplir con sus promesas y dar todo de si por las personas que quiere y también sabía que las posibilidades de haberlo herido con sus palabras era demasiado alta pero no se sentía capaz de decirle directamente su sentir y sus razones para negarse para evitar generar conflictos innecesarios.

__________________________________________

Por fin llegó el día tan ansiado y, antes de partir, Rin se había encargado de despedirse más de una vez del chico ofreciéndole una y mil disculpas por no estar presente y en cada una recordándole que se esforzaría tanto como pudiera para llegar con él aunque fuera en el último momento.

-Ya vete Rin, terminarás llegando tarde si sigues con esto-cada palabra sólo lo hacía sentir peor y de verdad no soportaba la presión.

-Llegaré, es una promesa. Y si no te lo compensaré apenas tengas un día libre, de verdad lo haré...-y sin decir más salió corriendo hacia la puerta para partir, iba sólo unos minutos retrasado pero confiaba en poder llegar.

-Vimos a Rin-chan salir corriendo ¿No va a quedarse para apoyarte?-el rubio se colocó frente a él con mirada curiosa.

-Tiene algo que hacer y no puede quedarse-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras tomaba sus cosas para poder ir a cambiarse-Deberían adelantarse, parece que esta vez tendremos más público y puede que no encuentren un buen lugar si tardan demasiado-y sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la salida seguido muy de cerca por el castaño.

-Él va a estar apoyándote aún si no está aquí, no hay duda de eso-entendía lo que el chico ocultaba y quería demostrarle que podía estar tranquilo.

-Eso mismo dijo él, sé que lo hará-con eso dio por terminada la conversación antes de caminar hacia los vestidores mientras sus amigos caminaban hacia donde el chico de lentes ya los esperaba.

-Vi a Rin-san salir corriendo... ¿Discutieron?-no quería causar un alboroto sólo porque el otro no estuviera pero pensaba en la causa más probable-¿Haruka-senpai estará bien?

-Va a estarlo, no es por eso que Rin salió así que no hay de que preocuparse-el más alto sonrió de esa manera tan característica que siempre tenía para poder tranquilizarlos aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía suceder pues había logrado darse cuenta de que no todo estaba en orden pero no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente para que su amigo flaqueara.

Y por su parte el pelirrojo no se encontraba en paz. Miraba el reloj en su muñeca casi cada cinco minutos asegurándose del tiempo que aún faltaba para que la carrera comenzara, además es lo único que podía hacer pues su estadía en ese lugar no dependía sólo de él y no tenía forma de apresurarse.

-Ya debe haber comenzado-miró su reloj una vez más dándose cuenta de que el primer grupo debía estar su posición y listo para salir-Si participa en uno de los últimos grupos quizá tenga un poco de tiempo para llegar antes de que termine la última vuelta-esos eran sus pensamientos mientras permanecía esperando-Esfuerzate Haru, sé que puedes hacerlo-susurró casi para si mismo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

__________________________________________

La carrera por fin inició y tras la participación de casi todos los nadadores llegó el turno del grupo asignado para que compitiera. Por primera vez se sentía así de ansioso, no eran nervios o temor sino otro sentimiento al que no podía nombrar. Se sentía distante, como si lo que pasara no fuera parte de la realidad o algo parecido.

Seguía de pie observando los carriles y a la audiencia, de verdad habían asistido más visitantes que en otras ocasiones pues el estadio se veía aún mas lleno. ¿Pánico escénico? No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ni siquiera tener un mal resultado era lo que lo mantenía con la mente en otro lugar.

-Vamos Haru, sé que puedes-susurró su mejor amigo desde las gradas, quizá no pudiera apreciarse a simple vista pero lo conocía desde hace tanto que lograba entender lo que tenía así al chico.

Le faltaba esa molesta voz diciendo que se esforzara, que debía seguir practicando y mejorando sus tiempos aún si él insistía en que sólo quería nadar y nada más. No había sentido ese vacío antes pues de alguna u otra forma el chico estaba ahí, ya fuera dentro de la piscina nadando cerca de él, en las cercanías esperando su turno para participar o atento a los resultados que el azabache tuviera o, en unos cuantos casos, con sus demás amigos brindándole apoyo.

¿Le hacia falta? Mucha más de la que quería admitir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, así como le había prometido tantas veces antes de partir, pudiera llegar aunque fuera en el último momento.

El silbato sonó anunciando la salida de los nadadores y al mismo tiempo el de ojos rojos corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba el estadio en que participaba. Se había restrasado unos minutos más de lo que tenía planeado pero no quería fallarle, quería cuando menos poder gritar para felicitarlo por el gran desempeño que tuvo.

Pero la situación que se observaba en la piscina no era esa, el de ojos azules iba en una de las últimas posiciones del tablero, se sentía pesado y le costaba nadar, estaba sofocado y no podía hacerlo como quería, sus extremidades no respondían a sus indicaciones. Pasaba por lo mismo que tantos años atrás había experimentado y que luego gracias a la ayuda de quienes lo rodean, principalmente quien ahora no estaba, logró superar.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Ánimo!

-¡Haruka-senpai! ¡Usted puede!

-¡Haru! ¡No te rindas! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

Lograba escuchar las voces de quienes lo apoyaban pero parecían demasiado lejanas, apenas eran un susurro que no lograba despertarlo de su transe y que, por el contrario, le hacían sentir mal por fallarles. Seguía nadando por inercia y todos los presentes daban por hecho que no había manera posible en que lograra recuperarse pues iba desfasado por más de media vuelta respecto al primer competidor.

De pronto el chico había logrado llegar hasta las gradas y al presenciar el hecho no podía entenderlo, estaba paralizado por lo que veía y no pudo hacer más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas esperando con eso ayudar aunque fuera un poco a su amigo.

-¡Haru! ¡No te rindas! ¡Confío en que juntos llegaremos a las olimpiadas! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer tan pronto!

El resto de sus amigos al escuchar al recién llegado aumentaron la intensidad de sus voces, no podían dejar sólo al chico por más difícil que pareciera la situación y debían hacer su mayor esfuerzo para apoyarlo.

El mensaje llegó a los oídos del otro con mayor claridad, empezaba a recordar lo que tantos años atrás había entendido y lo tenía más claro que nunca: nadaba no sólo para sentirse libre sino para poder estar cerca de las personas más importantes para él, para compartir con ellos una de las cosas que más amaba y sobre todo por poder volverse a encontrar con quien más lo ayudaba a salir adelante: el pelirrojo.

La velocidad con que nadaba aumentó y logró posicionarse en el segundo lugar, muy cerca del primero. Estaban a sólo un par de metros de la meta y su brazo se estiro para alcanzar el botón con el que daba por terminada la carrera.

Todos los presentes miraron hacia el tablero y por sólo unas cuantas milésimas de segundo el azabache quedó en segundo lugar. Estuvo a punto de desanimarse un poco al no obtener los resultados que esperaba pero la idea desapareció por completo cuando la mismo voz que lo motivó a llegar hasta donde estaba siguió mostrándole su apoyo y lo felicitaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo escuchó antes de reunirse con el resto de participantes previo a su salida del estadio. Tomó sus cosas y caminó a la salida, aún eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por su mente e iba distraído sin prestar demasiada atención cuando avanzaba.

Seguía en ese estado hasta que un par de brazos se colocó alrededor de sus hombros y sintió el peso de alguien más sobre él que lo hizo perder el equilibrio por unos instantes. Por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba y tras él llegaron sus demás amigos quienes se abalanzaron sobre él aprovechando que estaba preparado. Hubo muchas felicitaciones y muestras de apoyo una vez se reunieron además de una pequeña salida para celebrar.

Finalmente se despidieron y emprendieron sus respectivos caminos para volver a casa a excepción de Rin y Haru quienes regresarían juntos. Empezaron el camino en silencio y probablemente hubiera seguido así de no ser porque el más bajo sentía que debía decirle como se sentía.

-Gracias por llegar-sus palabras provocaron que el otro se detuviera para mirarlo-Ya sé que vas a decirme que era una promesa y que no debo pensarlo tanto pero de verdad significó mucho para mí.

-Haru... Yo... No sé que decir-rascó su nuca de manera nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad del chico y le había tomado por sorpresa-De verdad no hice más que apoyarte como tú lo habrías hecho y como lo hacían los demás.

-Pero fue por ti que pude esforzarme aún más, porque desde el principio fuiste quien me enseñó el camino a seguir-lo miró fijamente intentando expresar todo lo que con palabras no podía-Gracias de verdad, por lo de hoy y por todo lo que has hecho por mí-y con una pequeña sonrisa dio por terminada la conversación para luego poder seguir el camino.

Ante eso no supo que más decir, entendía el sentimiento pues también se sentía motivado e incluso salvado por él pero no había entendido, sino hasta ese momento, lo valioso que era para ese chico. Y siguieron en silencio el resto del camino pero ambos con una gran sonrisa instalada en su rostro pues sólo tener al otro a su lado les hacía sentir completos.

-Quizá nunca llegue a decirtelo, pero si sigo nadando es por ti, es a ti a quien le dedico siempre cada una de las carreras incluso si te tengo al lado mío durante la competencia-esos eran los pensamientos del azabache mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero con una ligera sonrisa instalada en su rostro, imaginando como serían las cosas si supiera la verdad.


	7. Día 7. Eterno

No entendía porque desde que empezaron su último año de preparatoria sus encuentros se habían vuelto tan esporádicos y acelerados. Creía que luego de haber solucionado la situación en que se encontraban resultaría más sencillo estar juntos pero, para su mala suerte, no fue así.

Y es que, luego de todo lo que ocurrió tras los relevos, había logrado entender la razón de su deseo tan fuerte de poder seguir a su lado pese a sus dudas e inseguridades y ahora que sus sentimientos eran claros no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las circunstancias interfirieran entre ellos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre resultaban como él deseaba y sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades al igual que las del otro habían cambiado, haciendo que no todo resultara tan sencillo como hubiera querido.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? No es como si hubieramos terminado con todos nuestros pendientes-ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que llenaban su cabeza cada que, al terminar las prácticas conjuntas que llegaron a organizar, ambos partían por su lado sin más que un simple "Hasta pronto".

¿Por qué lo que habían logrado tras los relevos el año anterior parecía desvanecerse? No necesitaban hacer a un lado lo que sucedió, había sido significativo para ambos como para dejarlo en el olvido ¿No podían siquiera tener una hora más? Con eso hubiera sido suficiente.

Se sentía un poco frustrado aunque en el fondo sabía que de alguna u otra manera lograría que sus caminos se encontraran, hayaría un momento en la apretada agenda del chico como capitán del equipo para que pudieran, cuando menos, conversar un poco y así calmar sus deseos de tenerlo un poco más cerca.

No era bueno con las palabras, no quería arruinar los momentos pero esperaba que al menos supiera que podía esperar cuanto fuera necesario hasta que hubiera terminado con todo. Aunque tampoco le parecía lo mejor estar todo el tiempo esperando captar su atención.

¿Qué importaba estar ahí pendiente de él si al final no iba a obtener más que un "Rin tiene cosas por hacer, será mejor que te vayas de una vez Nanase"? ¿Tan mal estaba querer tener un tiempo a solas? No podía equivocarse si sólo quería un poco de tiempo para ellos, no podía ser un error querer estar con él.

Le molestaba no tener tanta importancia como el resto de sus tareas pues entendía que si no se presentaba la ocasión y el otro chico le ponía restricciones para encontrarse era debido a todas las responsabilidades que había adquirido desde el momento en que aceptó el mando del equipo.

No sabía como pero encontraría una forma de hacerlo esperar, retenerlo al menos unos minutos a su lado sin importar lo demás así fuera un simple roce de manos que llamara su atención tal como en una ocasión lo había hecho aunque sin resultados satisfactorios pues el más alto sólo había sonreído antes de sacudir la mano para despedirse.

No importaba el hecho de estudiar en escuelas diferentes y tener apenas unos minutos para encontrarse, estaba decidido a buscar al menos un momento para ellos pues no quería arrepentirse después por las decisiones que no tomara, quería tiempo para demostrar cuanto le importaba y no se rendiría por nada.

Había momentos en que tenía la impresión de estar huyendo, como si temiera fracasar y prefiriera mantenerse tan alejado como le fuera posible de todo lo demás pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que lo único que hacía era correr en la misma dirección en que se encontraba el pelirrojo quizá con la esperanza de así poder ser en quien concentrara su atención.

Cuando caía en la desesperación y sus demás presiones no lo dejaban tranquilo sólo esperaba que llegara ese chico y lo ayudara a salir, a volver a encontrar su camino pues no estaba seguro de que los demás pudieran entenderlo aunque sus esperanzas se desvanecían al saber que el otro también tenía bastantes cosas por hacer.

Sus miedos se acumulaban y no podía ocultarlo, sólo quería que todo pasara y hasta cierto punto fue un alivio que el chico llegara para llevarlo de viaje pues necesitaba tener el apoyo de alguien para dejar de pensar en sus temores y que mejor que tener a quien más podía ayudarlo.

Fue tras ese viaje que muchas de sus dudas se aclararon, finalmente había encontrado su camino, lo que realmente le apasionaba y por lo que iba a luchar además de llevarse una muy grata sorpresa pues era también la manera perfecta de poder seguir al lado de esa persona tan importante para él.

-Siempre y cuando siga nadando encontraré a Rin otra vez-se dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo dando un par de vueltas más en la piscina. Estaba rompiendo su rutina, sí, pero de verdad tenía ganas de observarlo un poco.

Ya no le preocupaba pensar en los diferentes rumbos por los que su destino los llevaría pues sabía por el chico que pensaba regresar a Australia, mientras que él iría a Tokio, ambos con la finalidad de prepararse para ser nadadores profesionales.

-¿De verdad está bien que no le digas nada?-los ojos verdes se instalaron sobre él cuando supo los planes del pelirrojo y que su mejor amigo no iba a hacer nada-Quiero decir, es casi seguro que eso no cambiará su decisión pero no sé, pensé que se lo dirías para no dejar las cosas así nada más.

-No es necesario, no quiero que dude sólo porque le cuente lo que siento por él-su tono neutro se mantuvo mientras seguía guardando las cosas que se llevó durante el viaje.

-Haru...-se veía la preocupación en su rostro pues había estado presente durante el proceso previo al viaje y estaba consciente de lo que el chico significaba para su amigo.

Se mantuvo en silencio aún con la mirada del más alto sobre él, iba en serio con no decirle nada al otro al menos no por el momento. Prefería dejarlo como estaba y enfrentarse a su respuesta al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para comenzar su carrera como nadadores profesionales.

-Así está bien, mientras tanto la natación nos unirá y sin importar lo lejos que parezca estar sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, no hay duda-ese fue el pensamiento que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios esperando el día en que por fin pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pues no mentía, de verdad quería demostrar lo que sentía pero no era el momento adecuado. No intentaba huir, no buscaba ocultar las cosas para no ser herido, simplemente era su manera de hacer que sus destinos se encontraran.

-Si corro será para alcanzarte, si la presión es demasiada aguantaré por ti, si siento temor podré superarlo siempre y cuando te tenga como meta. De verdad todo lo que haga será para que podamos estar juntos.


	8. Día 8: Shoujo shenanigans

Ese día se encontraban reunidos en la piscina sólo ellos, el resto de sus amigos tenían algunos pendientes y no podrían reunirse todos pero dado que ambos estaban tan ansiosos por nadar decidieron ir aún si los demás no lo hacían. Tan pronto llegaron se deshicieron de su ropa y, ya con el traje de baño puesto, se lanzaron al agua sin esperar más.

-Es un día encantador para nadar ¿No lo crees?-preguntó el pelirrojo sacudiendo un poco su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua-Es una lástima que los demás no pudiera venir.

No recibió más que un monosílabo en respuesta sin siquiera una mirada por parte de su acompañante. Giró los ojos con un suspiro antes de volver a entrar al agua. Sabía a la perfección lo que esta causaba en el azabache y simplemente no podía creer que en verdad no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

-Oye Haru-esperaba captar su atención mientras se acercaba nadando hasta él-Hay algo que siempre me ha llamada mucho la atención ¿Por qué casi no sonríes? Quiero decir, sé que todos tienen su propia manera de expresar felicidad y que no eres especialmente popular por demostrarlo pero han sido muy pocas las veces en que te he visto sonreír.

-Antes acostumbrabas sonreír sin motivo alguno y no parece que lo hagas más-fue su respuesta apenas dirigiendo su mirada unos segundos hacia él.

-¡Son temas totalmente distintos! No tiene nada que ver el pasado con lo que haga ahora y nunca sonreí sin razones como lo haces sonar-mostró sus afilados dientes mientras observaba al chico volver a entrar al agua-Vamos Haru, sólo estoy diciendo que deberías sonreír más a menudo. O al menos cuando estés feliz o algo parecido...-se quedó quieto mirando a su acompañante quien parecía concentrado únicamente en el agua.

Se sumergió de nuevo para ir hasta donde estaba su amigo, no iba a dejar las cosas así sin más y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario con tal de conseguir una sonrisa de su parte. Sólo quería encontrar algo que lo entusiasmara lo suficiente para lograr la mayor de sus sonrisas.

-Haru...-siguió nadando a su lado mientras miraba hacia el cielo-Me ha quedado claro que si nadas no lo haces por competir sino porque te sientes libre mientras lo haces pero no logro entender porque tu expresión nunca cambia.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso-cerró los ojos mientras seguía desplazando su cuerpo lentamente, no tenía intenciones de hacer lo que el otro pedía aún si seguía insistiendo-Si no cambio de expresión es porque me siento relajado y no necesito mostrarlo.

-¡Vamos! Una simple sonrisa no cuesta nada, mira-se adelantó a él para detener un poco su nado y sonreírle mostrando sus dientes como acostumbraba hacerlo desde pequeño.

No iba a negar que su sonrisa era de verdad cautivadora y que no había manera de que quisiera mostrarle un rostro mucho más animado que el que tenía en ese momento pero simplemente no sentía que aquello fuera suficiente para imitarlo.

-Tu sonrisa sigue siendo la misma que cuando nos conocimos-siguió desplazándose luego de unos minutos observándolo-Cada que lo haces puedo recordarte presentándote mientras decías que pese a tener nombre de chica eres un chico-y sin más volvió a su actividad anterior dejando ligeramente confundido y avergonzado al pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate! No estamos hablando de mí-volvió a mostrar sus dientes con indudable frustración al no obtener ninguna reacción de su parte-Por favor, te he visto sonreír menos veces de las que se supondría... Ni siquiera cuando ganamos los relevos en primaria o el año anterior te vi sonreír.

Siguió sin replicar a lo que decía, recordaba cada uno de esos momentos y si bien los había disfrutado y ambos fueron momentos cruciales en su vida la sonrisa más grande había permanecido en su interior pues así atesoraba más el acontecimiento. No entendía además tanta insistencia en el tema y ese afán por verlo expresar su felicidad de esa forma.

Siguieron nadando un rato más en completo silencio, uno agradeciendo que por fin dejara de insistir y el otro pensando aún en la mejor manera de conseguir lo que buscaba. Y es que, además de que seguía intrigado en cuales podían ser los causantes de la sonrisa del de ojos azules, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así sin más.

Se detuvo un momento y salió de la piscina para sentarse en la orilla a observar al azabache esperando a que lo notara e hiciera algún comentario pero el otro simplemente siguió como si nada pasara dejándose llevar por el agua.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer relevo?-preguntó con cierta nostalgia en su voz mientras fijaba su vista en el agua-Estaba tan emocionado, y lo estuve mucho más cuando nos dieron el trofeo por haber ganado-su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande antes de buscar con la mirada al chico.

-Sí, recuerdo que de verdad lo estabas y que hasta el último momento fuiste muy ruidoso y molesto-no lo miraba, sabía que seguramente volvería a molestarse y reprenderle por hablar así sin considerar su perspectiva.

-¿Ni una sonrisa?-se acercó de nuevo al agua para verlo más claramente-Por favor ¿Qué tan difícil es que sonrías?-lo miró seriamente, estaba empeñado en hacerlo sonreír y pensaba utilizar todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Deja eso ya, no tengo intenciones de hacer algo sólo porque quieres. Si ni siquiera tienes razones para pedirlo es mejor que dejes de insistir de una vez-su tono era serio, más de lo que en otras ocasiones había mostrado. No quería parecer agresivo pero todo ese asunto de forzarlo a sonreír lo estaba poniendo tenso y prefería terminarlo.

-Sólo una sonrisa, debes haberlo hecho antes no sé porque es que no puedes mostrarla ahora-seguía mirándolo con atención como si esperara que de un momento a otro su amigo sonriera pese a que hasta ese momento se había rehusado a hacerlo.

Permanecieron en silencio por más tiempo del que el pelirrojo hubiese querido. Se dedicaban unas cuantas miradas rápidas como si temieran que el otro lo notara y aún permanecían en la misma posición sin ser capaces de romper la atmósfera que crearon pese a que ninguno estaba muy cómodo con ella.

Rin se sentía en verdad frustrado, no había aceptado ir a nadar aún si no podían reunirse todos sólo por las ganas que tenía de hacerlo sino también porque con todas las responsabilidades y los asuntos pendientes que habían tenido apenas había podido cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el otro y de cierta manera eso le molestaba.

Quería estar un tiempo con él y si se empeñó tanto en conseguir una sonrisa es porque no recordaba haber visto una durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose ¿Era suficiente para aferrarse tanto a algo? Desde su punto de vista sí, quería saber de una vez por todas que cosas lograban conmover al chico aparentemente inexpresivo.

Pero el de ojos azules no tenía razones para hacer lo que el otro quería aún viendo lo mucho que se esforzaba por ello. De cierta manera se sentía un poco mal al notar lo frustrado que se mostraba pero seguía sin tener intenciones de aceptar lo que para él no era más que un capricho.

De pronto dejo de sentir la mirada del chico haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran para buscarlo. No lograba encontrarlo en la cercanía a la piscina y tampoco había escuchado o sentido que entrara al agua.

Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco y justo cuando estaba por salir del agua en su búsqueda sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura mientras las manos se dirigían a su abdomen para hacerle cosquillas.

Contrario a lo que el de ojos rojos esperaba el otro chico hizo una mueca de sorpresa e incluso mostraba un poco de desagrado ante lo que acababa de hacer. Lo soltó lentamente y un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo se separó de él.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Me preocupó no verte aquí-se recompuso de la sorpresa que recibió mientras lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento Haru, de verdad sólo quería verte sonreír y recordé el día que entre Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y yo te hicimos cosquillas...-evitó su mirada, pese a que en un principio creyó que era la mejor idea al ver el resultado se sintió un poco tonto.

-Esa vez fue diferente-su tono de voz regresó a la normalidad al percatarse de la expresión que el otro había hecho-Además de que sigo sin entender porque te empeñas tanto en que sonría, sabes a la perfección que no acostumbro hacerlo y comienza a ser un poco estresante que sigas tratando de convencerme.

-Sólo quiero verte sonreír-ni siquiera consideró el impacto que sus palabras podrían tener, expresó sus sentimientos tal cual los experimentaba mientras lo miraba con expresión decidida-Eso es todo, quería ver una sonrisa y con eso hubiera sido suficiente.

El otro se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, conocía de sobra la personalidad a veces tan invasiva del chico pero definitivamente no se esperaba escuchar algo así. Se sentía un poco extraño pero seguía sin poder hacerlo aún conociendo sus razones.

-Por favor Haru, una sonrisa. No te pido más, sólo dame tu mejor sonrisa y con eso te dejaré tranquilo-se colocó frente a él observándolo con detenimiento sin decir más.

-De verdad no entiendo porque sigues con eso, acabo de decirte que ya tuve suficiente y parece que no lo entiendes o peor aún que no te interesa en lo más mínimo-no quería seguirle reprochando su actitud pero de verdad empezaba a causarle ansiedad el que insistiera con el tema.

-Una sonrisa y ya, es una promesa que si lo haces no seguiré insistiendo-se acercó un poco más a él mientras lo miraba fijamente provocando que el de ojos azules desviara la mirada, se sentía un poco incómodo por la forma en que lo observaba.

-Rin, basta. Ya tuve suficiente de esto-regresó la vista hacia él y por un momento no supo como reaccionar pues la expresión del más alto había cambiado un poco y, si bien seguía mostrando la misma insistencia que al principio, ahora podía notar también lo esperanzado y ansioso que estaba por conseguir lo que buscaba.

Sus ojos brillaban sin apartarse del azabache, seguía sin estar dispuesto a rendirse y quería que lo notara. Había sido suficientemente claro con las palabras pero ya que al parecer no había bastado para que el otro cediera optó por demostrarle con su mirada su sentir.

El otro no podía despegar sus ojos de él, juraría que estaba viendo al mismo pelirrojo que tantos años atrás había irrumpido en su vida sin consideración y que desde ese día causó grandes cambios en él aún si no era su intención o no se había percatado de ello.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en su mirada y la expresión que tenía tan marcada en el rostro, esos ojos rojos que no se apartaban de él y sus labios ligeramente apretados que se negaban a decir más hasta obtener lo que buscaba.

Lentamente acercó su mano hasta el rostro ajeno acariciando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos sus mejillas. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco pero logró disimularlo o de lo contrario pensaba que el otro chico aprovecharía la conmoción para evadir el tema.

Se sentía extraño, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado mientras los ojos azules se cerraban lentamente y su rostro se encontraba cada vez a menos centímetros de separación. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría hasta que sintió un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos haciendo una ligera presión.

Su expresión mostraba lo confundido que se sentía tras aquello pero simplemente no podía rechazar el cálido contacto que estaban teniendo. Instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron también y, aún sin entender muy bien los motivos que tenía para hacerlo, movió lentamente sus labios sobre los contrarios con un dejo de vergüenza al hacerlo.

Tras unos segundos más ambos se separaron lentamente y al encontrarse frente a frente de nuevo, el carmín subió por el rostro del más alto a causa de la mirada tan dulce que le dedicaba su acompañante. Cubrió su rostro intentando disimular lo que sucedía provocando que el otro riera durante unos segundos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que reacción tan inocente de tu parte, no creí que algo así podría avergonzarte de tal manera-tenía un ligero sonrojo casi invisible y la sonrisa aún no se borraba de sus labios.

-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada luego de lo que hiciste-sus palabras parecían casi un reclamo pero simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que su corazón seguía demasiado agitado y no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido.

-Como digas, de cualquiera manera seguiré nadando aprovechando que dejaste de molestar-esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a zambullirse intentando aligerar un poco la tensión que surgió en ese momento.

Y es que no terminaba de entender la razón para actuar de esa manera aunque no se arrepentía, sólo intentaba tranquilizarse un poco ya que, aunque no lo exteriorizara, su corazón había latido tan rápido como el del pelirrojo cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Después de unos minutos más intentando olvidar la cálida sensación que el contacto le causó decidió unirse al azabache y seguir nadando un poco más. Aún no comprendía como podía estar tan tranquilo luego de lo que sucedió aunque al menos se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

No sabía si esa había sido la mejor de sus sonrisas pero tampoco le importaba, el simple hecho de haber sido el quien la provocara y de esa manera tan peculiar le bastaba para estar tranquilo. Al menos algo había descubierto: no le molestaría tener que volver a repetir aquello si con eso lograba volver a ver esa expresión que para él valía más que un millón.


End file.
